monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dasamios
Dasamios. Its gaze turns all who view it to hide themselves away, its breath and ashes makes one lose awareness to their own health, its tail leaves rivers of lava with a single swing, its steps make the ground flatten and crack, and its hands can craft earth and rock into anything it desires. A horrifying yet impressive creature.-Old Wyverian |image = |names = World Breaker, Sam, Calymatrunsu |titles = Chasm Dragon |description = Look Below |species = Elder Dragon |size = Colossal |diff★☆ = ★★★★★★★★ |habitats = World's Ravine |relations = Dire Miralis, Ur Dasamios |elements = Dragon, Fire, Undrea |ailments = Dragonblight, Fireblight, Undreablight |weaknesses = Water, Dragon |move = Crushing Grasp |creator = Chaoarren |Icon = |desc. = "The titan behind the devastation to the Moga and Val Habor regions. Its hands alone can shape the landscape to whatever it pleases.." |Attack page = - |Ecology= Dasamios Ecology |Armor=- |Weapons= - |Carves = Dasamios Quests |Pictures = Dasamios Photo Gallery}} Dasamios is an Elder Dragon which is the final boss of Monster Hunter Tri Frenzy. Most of the events in the game were caused by it in a group of ways. Appearance Dasamios has a Fatalis shaped body. The top and bottom of its head is lined with horns. More spines run down its back, with a large volcano like vent located where its arms meet. There are ridges along its neck arms and sides that look like they can be walked across. Its arms are defended by bright orange braces. Its hands have a crimson core that extends similarly coloured veins to its raging claws. Spines continue to run down right to the tails end, a thin pointed spear. It does have a lower half, which is only revealed if its greatly threatened. It's feet have the same pattern as its hands along with its talons. It's tails base resembles a Miralis'. When enraged its gray scales turn to a blazing red and its vent extends out and begins to erupt fire. Behavior An extremely aggressive dragon, much like a Crimson Fatalis. Anything not like it gets destroyed instantly. Its been known to even command fire based monsters to spare them from death. To Elder Dragons like it, it is worshipped as the being which will bring the dragon kind back into power over the land. It breaks apart the earth using its extremely powerful arms, causing earthquakes, volcanic eruptions and even entire regions to be moved. Introduction World's Ravine: Area: 1: The Chasm Dragon's Reveal The scene begins next to the peak of Sherin Peaks, an area right next to a hole in the sea, heavily spewing ashes. An Obsidian Deviljho cares not about the ashes and with the last bite out of its meal, goes to sleep near the edge. A boat appears out from the edge, heading towards the hole. On board is the hunter deemed elite enough to stand a chance against the thing that lurks within it. The boat reaches the edge, revealing the boat to be a Dragonship. The hunter peers down the hole, seeing walls of rock preventing water from entering it, one such rock looks to be emitting the ashes. All of a sudden, the ashes stop, only producing very light amounts. Six spires glow red and begin to rise along with the rock formation. The water begins to shake as the shape rises out of the hole into a towering figure. Two huge red/orange eyes open as the entire figure lights up, its Dasamios. Two hands arise next to the hole, with each having a blazing orange core. Without warning it swings its arms into the walls causing a massive quake that sends the ship away far. The hands craft a circle of rock, with several rings expanding across. Dasamios then let's out a roar, a tremendous force of wind that causes a earthquake that extends all the way to the peak, causing a tsunami to hit the area. A crack entends up the mountain causing the area to arch towards the sea, waking the obsidian jho. It turns around to find a Cantios staring right at it, the jho had unawaredly taken its nest. The camera zooms to the ship as two more roars are heard. Dasamios huffs flame and what appears to be Undrea from its mouth, as more of the same emits from its back vent. It places both hands on the rings next to the ship and does a shorter less powerful roar as the hunter is in battle position. The screen fades out, and the battle begins. Battle The battle is broken up into two phases, in the first hunters will have to fight Dasamios as it alters the rings and landscape around it. During it hunters can leap onto certain parts on Dasamios and walk across it like the Mohran's. The more parts damaged, the more walkable parts there becomes. Its attacks have long charge up times to make up for its size. Phase 1 As seen the battle begins with Dasamios in the roaring animation, it is possible to get at least one hit on it before it ends. Phase 1 attacks *'Roar': Used in the beginning and when it enters rage mode, getting too close will cause high damage, and only earplug wall can block it (the ultimate rank upgrade to high grade earplugs). *'Undrea clouds': During the fight Dasamios is always expelling ashes from its vent and in big bursts during certain attacks. Coming into contact with it causes instant Severe Undreablight. *'Claw rake': Raises its left or right hand and forms a claw position. It then drags it in an arc across the area in front. When enraged it leaves a trail of fire. *'Hand pound': Raises its right or left hand for whichever hunter it will attack. It is swung downwards and slams into the ground. Causes quake, can change the area and when enraged causes fireblight. *'Crushing rake': Raises both claws and sets them to equal positions. Both them slam into each other like a clap. Causes quake and enraged fireblight. *'Brace swipe': Raises its arm in front over its side and quickly swipes to the other side. Mostly used to get a hunter off the arm. *'Vent burst': Leans forward as its vent sparks. Raising itself up it fires several rocks from it that aim at a player. *'Sweeping bite': Brings its head towards the ground as a spark of dragon is emitted. Turning its head in a direction it opens its mouth and then does a single chomp across causing Dragonblight to whoever it hits. *'Forward fireball': Arches its head back and fires a single fireball directly in front. Obviously causes fireblight. Smoke emits afterward which causes undreablight. *'Aimed fireball': As it prepares it, turns and tracks a hunter. It then fires it, and if enraged can do it twice. *'Dragon burst': Growls with its mouth open, and then blasts a cloud of dragon element in front of it. Obviously causes Dragonblight. *'Dual arm slam': Raises both arms up and brings them both down for a much bigger attack. Quake and fireblight if enraged. *'Body slam': The biggest form of slam in this phase. Lunges back with its two arms behind it. What follows is a massive slam which causes extremely high damage, causes quake to the entire area and granted change to the ground it hit. *'Charged fire ball': Leans up high as fire blazes in its mouth aimed below it. Apon shooting it, it will explode in a huge radius, as a blast of Undrea emerges from its back. *'Flamethrower': Puts both arms to its sides while fire emits inside its mouth. It lunges its head forward and blasts a huge stream of fire in front of it. *'Sweeping flamethrower': Raises its head to its side as it growls gathering fire, apon completing an equally large stream of fire is expelled in an arc. To avoid it, hunters must go above or below the rings its aimed at by an orange visual sight. Going behind Dasamios will result in getting hit by the vent ashes and Severe undreablight. Phase 2 introduction The Titans True Power *'Triggered when Dasamios loses 20% of its health' This is not Dasamios' true power, as seen as is starts emitting huge amounts of Undrean ash into the sky, blotting out the sun and enveloping the area and peaks in deep darkness. Dasamios stands there, glowing red in the darkness in an erie way. It gives off a one second roar and a sharp blade bursts from the areas side, the dragons tail. In a dramictic move it begins sweeping the tip across the sides. The hunter apon seeing what it is doing gets back to the dragonship as the tip breaks through the area beside it. With its sides broken the area collaspes in on itself! Dasamios falls through first quickly then followed by the Dragonship. A ring of fire and spears form around the enlarged hole, preventing the sea from poaring in. The quake sends a shockwave up the peak where Obsidian Deviljho and Cantios are fighting. Cantios is knocked down, but as jho is about to pounce and crush it, the shockwave hits. The mountain shifts with jho completely missing Cantios and begins to slide with the area, giving out a scream usually only heard open ones dying breath. Cantios weakenedly changes to sky mode as the entire mountain side collapses, leaving the jho to plum it into the lava below. Cantios let's out a roar of triumph as blood leaks from its mouth. The hunter emerges from the dragonship, seeing nothing but cloud mist everywhere in a burning cave. It clears and Dasamios full form is revealed, a Fatalis figured body excluding wings. It climbs onto two legs as its scales turn red as its rage builds, and it roars causing the area to illuminate red. As soon as the roar finishes the camera zooms behind the hunter immediately, and the final battle with The Chasm Dragon begins. Phase 2 In this stage Dasamios has full body movement, allowing more attacks and greater freedom of movement. The area is at first flat but attacks from Dasamios will create ledges and holes. The area itself is massive for such a fight and attacks will eventually bring down the walls around the area, creating a molten feel to the area and expand it, beyound which are wide caverns. Phase 2 Attacks A lot of attacks are brought over from Phase 1 (All Fours) *'Roar': Same as before but now can be used on all four *'Fireball': Shoots a single fireball in front of it like the Fatalis brethren. *'Triple fireball': Rears its head up and fires a fireball, left, right and center like a Rathain does. *'Dragon rush': The basic two step move by Fatalis', although this version can inflict fireblight via hand hits and full damage from its rear legs. *'Dragon burst': Bites a few time and sends a cloud of dragon from its mouth. *'Claw rake': Sticks its claw into the ground and drags it across. *'Sweeping bite': A quick sweep of its head with it mouth open. *'Flamethrower': Like Fatalis except the forward blast at the beginning inflicts undreablight instead of fireblight. *'Charged fireball': Looks down as a burst of fire forms in its mouth and fires an extra powerful fireball. Brings it into standing mode. (Standing) *'Walking': When walking its footsteps cause quake and even huge damage to those stepped on. *'Tail swing': Looks behind its tail as it swings it upwards to its right and slams it down. It then spins it around to its left. Causes quake with the slam and fireblight when enraged. *'Tail slam': Brings its tail up and slams it directly down, causing a big quake. *'Body slam': Much like in phase 1 but slower because of the massive range on it. Brings it into all fours mode. *'Fire monster call': Gives out a bellow that summons Uraktor and sometimes an Agnaktor to temporary attack the hunters along with Dasamios before they leave in 2 minutes. It cannot do this for 6 minutes after they leave. *'Fire ball fall' Raises its head to the air and fires three fireballs that slowly fall to the ground. *'Explosive sweep': Swings its head to the side and sweeps out a fire blast that expodes all at once will remain on the ground as flames. *'Lightning strikes': Aims its head towards the ground and yells several times each sending out a zap of dragon thunder. *'Wide swipes': It raises its right hand in a claw position and swings it in an arc and does the same with the other. *'Stomp': Raises its right or left foot and slams it down causing big quake and an area of broken ground around it. *'Vent summon': The vent burns and then fires out a fiery cloud that rains fireballs down to a while. *'Flamethrower': Gathers fire in its mouth and breathes a stream of fire extending from its feet to way across the area. *'Sweeping flamethrower': Does the same thing but does it in an arc which can be close or far. 'The Chasm Dragon's Last Stand' With 40% health remaining things get intense. Dasamios gives out a roar as all its scales glow even brighter red and its vent blasts a huge fireball, covering and enlightening its whole body. The Dasamios is now in permanent rage mode until the fight ends and gains devestating attacks. Plus, it abandons its all fours stage. *'Garentied fireblight': Since its in permanent rage its claw attacks will always do fire damage. Even if they are damaged fire still emerges from the core. *'Meteor eruption' Takes two steps and emits a fire blast from its vent that rains down meteors for double the old summons time. *'Lava vomit': Its throat swells and glows orange. It then spews out a huge puddle of steaming lava right down in front of it to do damage over time for a while. *'Cloak of flame': Its body flashes once as fire starts to encloak it, then a short burst of fire expels from it. Used to get hunters off it more easily. *'Fire throw': Does a quick swipe with its burning hand, sending out three fireballs across in front of it. *'Fire throw grasp': If a hunter is hit by the hand swing of its attack, it will grab the hunter in its hand. Flame will surround it and if hunters fail to break free in time the hunter is flung by Dasamios out of its hand with a blast. It will continue to fight while the pin is in effect. *'Claw rake grasp': If hit by the claw directly, Dasamios will grab the hunter and slam him/her into the ground. Dangerous because there's no chance to escape by button mashing, it must be flintched before it slams its hand down. Will also cause fireblight and damage other hunters in the pounded area. *'Undrea breath': Including its flamethrower it can do an Undrea based one. During this the vent is left more vurnerable as the cloud stops during the attack. *'Flame thrower aftermath': The path a flamethrower traveled across will now leave a wall of fire behind to do damage over time. *'Slam recovery': When it does a body slam, it will now go back up to standing instead of its all four. *'Triple fireball': Can now fire three fire balls in succession. *'Standing charged fireball': Same as the all fours one only done standing now. Can be fired to a distance. *'Cataclysmic Annihilation': Undoubtedly one of, if not the strongest attack in the game itself. It opens its mouth as a ball of intense fire forms. Both its hands arc near it. The shear amount of air that is sucked near it brings in the Undrea ashes to it and combined with the dragon element creates an extremely bright orange/red/white elemental ball. It is fired, causing Dasamios to be moved quite a distance back. It moves slower than a fireball, bringing up a final warning of a circle of white light where it will explode. And finally, apon hitting the ground, explodes with such extreme force, every hunter experiences dragon wind, all the walls that have not been destoryed yet fall, the music mutes apon the blast being in effect, its range is four times the size of a charged fireball and those who get hit faint instantly without guts. Smoke and fire remain on the direct impact zone for a while and over five minutes must pass before it can be done again. **The only way to survive this attack is by wearing an armor set with guts and fire resistance 20, as Severe fireblight will kill them regardless otherwise. Even then they suffer Severe Undreablight and Severe Dragonblight. Death of Dasamios Dasamios let's out a pained roar from the fatal damage its taken. It steps backwards to the center of the area and falls to its hands, which cores are dying. It manages to get back up, just as the hand cores die. It looks to the sky and gives out one final roar before its body's glow fades to just black stone. It then collapses on its front into the ground, dead. The Aftermath (Single player only cutscene) It is done, Dasamios lies dead in the center of the area, no colour except black and grey dyes its shell. The hunter examines the head to check if it has truly died, a rumbling sound comes from above. The death of Dasamios is also destroying the effects its done to the weather, including the ring of stone stopping the sea from flowing in. Water starts pouring into the chasm, beginning to flood the area. The hunter quickly dashes to the Dragonship, luckily still functional. The Dragonship floats as the water rises, drowning the remains of Dasamios forever. As the Dragonship reaches the surface, the clouds disapate, revealing a bright sun and blue skies. The biggest mountain of Sherin peaks has fallen, flopped on its edge a dead Cantios, having surcommed to its injuries. The lava has disappeared, turned to solid rock with no sign of the Obsidian Deviljho which fell in. The camera pulls out from the Dragonship near the peaks and into the sun, which the scene fades out in a bright flash. Rage State As mentioned above its grey scales turn red, its vent extends in length and expels more Undrea and fire. And its mouth will house burning flames. Carves Dasamios gives out 18 carves, 6 from the head, 6 from the body and 6 from the tail base. An additional 2 can be carved from the severed tail *'Dasamios Cyphthorn': Tall red blades from the Chasm dragon's head. It contains heat well and aids fire's destructive abilities. *'Dasamios Quakeclaw': The tools used to tear open the world itself in horrific ways. Dare you touch them? *'Dasamios Mantleshell': A shell hardened to the point of invincibility. Only days of water pouring can weaken it. *'Dasamios Sunetail': A single swing of this ruggered tail leaves behind rivers of molten magma. *'Dasamios Eruptioneye': Its gaze alone turned many monsters of fire to its side, and others running in fear. Even in death it still has a terrifying stare. *'Dasamios Crustscale': Touching this scale can shred the skin in horrific agony from its daggered and crocked points. Most wouldn't touch it let even look at it. *'Raging Vent': From this vent lies lava, as if it were a living volcano. This is most of what the guild only recorded seeing of the dragon. *'Overwhelming Ashes': The Chasm Dragon's custom made version of The Frenzy that managed to damage an ecosystem in the Sherin Peaks. Some say exposure to these ashes takes away ones awareness to injuries. *'Blazing Shearcore': From the palm of the Chasm dragon's palm, solid rock turns to liquid in seconds from exposure to this. *'Undying Cataclysmic Core': The heart of the Chasm dragon. If it were to break the dragons of this world would engage in a apocalyptic war. **'To give more carves, the quest complete countdown doesn't begin until after Dasamios' death animation finishes.' Mount Dasamios cannot be mounted, but the ridges across it coloured orange can be jumped on and walked across, like Mohran's and Dalamadur. Several breaks will make more parts able to be walked across. It is even possible to climb Dasamios in some locations via breaks and hang onto the spines under its chin like the icicles in the Frozen Seaway. Quest World Breaker *Objective: Slay Dasamios *Reward: 100,000z *Fee: 10,000z *Location: World's Ravine *Time limit: None *Sub quest: None *Client: Grand Guild Master *Description: You, you having passed many challenges look the only one suitable of ending Dasamios' destruction. This dragon has done damage forever unrepairable to the ecosystem. Please, you're the final hope for us. **There is no time limit for this quest, but faint three times and the quest will end. ***The hardest part is that if the quest fails, you go back to phase 1 to redo the quest. Theme Dasamios theme is split into two parts for its phases. Although they are intended to be original by the creator, these suit it well. Breaks *'Left Claw': (Fire effects weaken, until phase 2's permarage mode) *'Right Claw': (Fire effects weaken, until phase 2's permarage mode) *'Left Arm Brace': (Spikes break, becomes walkable area) *'Right Arm Brace': (Spikes break, becomes walkable area) *'Back Vent (2x)': (Spikes broken, then cracks along sides making Severe Undreablight become normal Undreablight) *'Chest (2x)': (First break, crack with red glow, second break reveals centre core and weak point) *'Horns (3x)': (1st, Crack along base, 2nd, main horn's tips broken, 3rd, horns along bottom broken allowing players to across its head) |third can only happen in rage mode. *'Neck': (Jaggered scales broken, becomes climbable area) *'Underbelly': (Jaggered scales broken, becomes climbable area) *'Face': (Scales on top of face break off into a platform shape, becomes walkable area) *'Left Foot': (Becomes walkable area) *'Right Foot': (Becomes walkable area) *'Tail Base': (Becomes walkable area) *'Tail Tip': (Fire effects weaken, until permarage mode) *'Tip Severed': (Must be broken first, the severed tail becomes a platform as well as being carvable) Interactions with The Frenzy/Apex Dasamios is an Elder Dragon, meaning its immune to its effects. The explanation, it is far to large and powerful to be even affected the slightest bit by it. Trivia *Dasamios is the main antagonist of Monster Hunter Tri Frenzy, many events, mostly the monsters in Ultimate rank are caused by its Undrea and earth breaking. *It is believed by some to be the resurrection of Dire Miralis, regrown from its heart to destroy the land humanity stands on. *One conversation with an NPC states, "That thing has a shell so strong not even a furious rajang could dent it!". And such Dasamios takes 0 thunder damage. *The hands of Dasamios have a burning core that melts solid rock and can cause eruptions from a slam. *Material names for it are based from the Japan names for Raging Brachydios parts. *The original render: *Unlike many other fanon final bosses, Dasamios actually dies for good on a quest complete. Appoc Iblis only remains dead for a short time, Taltaira can only be repelled, etc *The centre core weakness is inspired by Grigori of Dragon's dogma, who also holds the themes given to Dasamios. **If a heavy enough blow or the dragonator hits the exposed core it will clutch it then fall over. Plus its the only way to inflict a long fallover time knockdown on it. *Although it cannot be fought in it, a recreation of Dasamios known as Ur Dasamios is in Monster Hunter Calamitous **Its corpse is seen in the Abyssal Ravine's first area, having turned to pure black stone with the appearance of having all breakable parts broken. In other fan games *'Dasamios (MHOG)' :This version is smaller, has more of a highlight on new more advanced roaring attacks that can cause explosions and is mountable in Fatalis style. Credits *'Rathalosaurus': For the main render. Category:Elder Dragon Category:Monster Creation Category:Chaoarren